


Hypnotism and Fun Times

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Plug, Hypnotism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naga, Other, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Logan, a hunter, gets lost in the forest and finds a naga who just wants to have a fun time.





	Hypnotism and Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth. I have sinned.

<strike></strike>

Branches crunched under Logan’s feet as he trudged through the forest, batting branches away in his quest to find a way out of this forest. He’d been separated from his group over an hour ago, and seeing as none of them had reception out in this forest, Logan was relegated to finding a way out so he could call them. Either that, or call for emergency services to help him track down the others. Seeing as he also had none of the components to complete a tracking spell, this was his only option. 

“The ghoul better be worth it,” Logan muttered, batting aside another tree branch. “It better be worth all this work and hiking and getting lost in the middle of the freaking forest.” 

“Oh, ghouls aren’t worth it,” a voice hissed right behind him. Logan whirled, trying to locate the source of the sound, but nothing was there. A hissing laughter met his ears, and he grit his teeth before reaching for a weapon of some kind, ready to defend himself against whatever preternatural creature he had just stumbled across. 

“And that is a no,” the voice continued, and suddenly Logan found himself wrapped in the coiled tail of a snake. He struggled frantically, desperate to escape, his brain flicking through the possibilities of what this could possibly be and only able to settle on ‘Bad News For You’. He struggled, even as the coils squeezed tighter, unwilling to go down without a fight. 

“This is getting ridiculous,” the voice sighed, and before Logan could react, he was staring into a pair of swirling, glowing golden eyes. His mind immediately began to fog over and his limbs relaxed, his desire to fight fleeing as he stared deep into the beautiful eyes. 

The voice chuckled. “There we are. Now, let’s do this properly. Do you have a name?” A name? Yes, yes he had a name. Didn’t he? He opened his mouth to reply, only for the thought on the tip of his tongue to flee. What had the question been again? 

“No name? That’s okay. I don’t think you’ll need one anyway,” the voice chuckled, the tail uncoiling from around him. He collapsed to the ground almost instantly, his legs pure jelly at this point. The beautiful swirling eyes never left his. He felt a hand gently grip his face, moving it from side to side in some form of inspection. The voice hummed in approval before releasing his face. 

“Yes, you’ll do. You’re going to be fun, I can feel it.” His mouth dried out at the sinister undertones in the voice. He was supposed to be doing something. He didn’t like the sound of this strange creature, even though they had gorgeous eyes. He needed to leave. 

The voice clucked their tongue before grabbing his face again. “Now now, just look at me.” He looked back into the eyes, relaxing even further. He’d just been thinking silly thoughts. This creature wasn’t going to hurt him, after all. 

“Logan,” he finally managed to blurt. “My name is Logan.” 

“Logan,” the voice purred. “A beautiful name for a beautiful person.” Logan flushed at that, squirming around a bit. No one had called him that for a long, long time. “You can call me Dee.” 

“Salutations, Dee,” Logan answered, as it was only polite. “Why are you here?” 

Dee chuckled, his eyes glowing brighter. “Well, you see, I was looking for someone to have some fun with, and you seem perfect. Would you like to have some fun with me?” Logan nodded eagerly, the desire to make Dee happy filling his mind until no other thought could exist within it. 

“Good boy,” Dee crooned. “Now, stand up and follow me.” Logan did as ordered, standing on shaky legs and following Dee a short ways away to a small cave away from the main path. Dee led him deep into the cave, only stopping once they reached an open door. Logan stepped through it, barely noticing Dee shutting the door behind him, and gasped at what he saw there. A large, fluffy nest was situated in the far corner, and a smaller but equally comfortable looking nest sat in the centre of the room. Along the walls were cooking supplies and other home essentials, giving Logan a sense of coziness. 

“Do you like it?” Dee asked, slithering to Logan’s side. 

“This is wonderful,” Logan breathed. 

“Would you like to stay here forever?” 

“Yes, yes I would love to stay,” Logan breathed. Dee chuckled, curling around to stare Logan in the eye. 

“I thought you would say that,” he purred. “Now, how would you like to have some fun?” Logan nodded eagerly, and Dee chuckled again. “Good. Now take off your clothing.” Logan did without a second thought, fumbling a few times under Dee’s watchful gaze. Finally, he stood naked in front of the naga, shivering slightly. 

Dee slithered forward, humming thoughtfully. “How best to have fun…?” 

“Whatever you would like to do, sir,” Logan whispered. “I am at your command.” 

“Oh, you’re adorable,” Dee cooed. “I know just what to do.” Logan shivered again in anticipation, feeling his cock twitching slightly from arousal. “I’m going to milk you dry and stuff you full of my cum, then plug you up and keep it there. How does that sound?” Logan nodded, whimpering slightly at the thought. Oh, he wanted that so bad, he hoped Dee would keep his promise- 

“On your hands and knees then,” Dee hissed, “and just let me have fun.” Logan did as asked, shaking as Dee slid behind him. The naga did nothing for several minutes, leaving Logan trembling and whimpering and drooling in anticipation. Finally, finally, a finger slid into Logan, causing him to let out a gasp and a whimper. Dee chuckled in his ear, hot breath ghosting over Logan’s neck. “Aw, pretty boy, does that feel good?” 

“Yes, yes, it feels so, so good,” Logan gasped out. “Please, please fuck me.” 

Dee chuckled and pulled his finger out, causing Logan to let out a whine. “Needy, are we?” Logan whimpered in response, his hips thrusting and seeking friction of some kind. Dee slid in front of him, golden eyes narrowed. 

“Stop moving,” he hissed, and Logan stopped, trembling. 

“Good boy,” Dee praised. “Now, the rules are that I take things at my own pace. You are not allowed to beg until I tell you to, you are not allowed to touch yourself in any way, and you will do anything I say. Got it?” Logan nodded, and Dee patted his cheek. “Good boy.” 

With that, Dee proceeded to finger Logan open slowly, painfully slowly, taking his sweet time and making Logan gasp with every crook of his finger. Dee laughed as Logan fell apart, becoming a shaky, drooling mess. “Are you about to cum, darling?” Logan nodded, whimpering, and Dee leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Then do it.” With that, Logan came, shaking. Dee didn’t give him a second to recover and simply flipped him over before shoving his cock into Logan’s hole, causing him to let out a scream. 

“I warned you,” Dee giggled, pulling out and shoving back in brutally. “I’m going to milk you dry.” 

“Hurts,” Logan whimpered, nerves screaming in agony from overstimulation. 

“Does it?” Dee pushed harder, causing Logan to let out a scream as Dee hit his prostate. “Oh ho, I found it~” 

They continued like this, Dee pounding and pounding into Logan’s prostate, Logan cumming over and over and over with no end in sight. After what felt like an eternity, Dee stiffened and reached for something. He pulled out and flipped Logan over before brutally shoving back in, cumming in Logan. Logan gasped at the sensation and came a final time, whimpering when it seemed like Dee would not stop. 

“Nagas cum much slower than humans, but when we do, there’s a lot,” Dee whispered in Logan’s ear. Finally, he was done and pulled out, shoving something up Logan’s ass before Logan could even move. Logan whimpered, confused, and Dee slithered in front of him again, his swirling golden eyes soothing all of Logan’s confusion. 

“We’re going to have so much fun, you and I,” Dee crooned. “Would you like that?” 

“Yes, yes sir, I want to have fun with you forever,” Logan whimpered, squirming around. “Feels so good when you milk me dry.” Dee simply chuckled and grabbed Logan’s face, lifting it to better meet his eyes. 

“Well, then I guess I’ll just have to keep doing it, forever.” Logan nodded in agreement, and Dee released his face before moving to grab something else. He came back, smirking and holding up a rope. 

“Sleep, my pretty boy,” Dee crooned, “and when you wake up, we’ll have some more fun.” Logan’s eyes fluttered shut and his mind faded to black instantly, his stomach fluttering in anticipation of what could possibly come next. 

Logan groaned as he woke up, eyes fluttering as he desperately tried to get his bearings. He moved to stand only to be pulled up short by a rope tying him to a pole. He frowned, taking in his surroundings faster. He was in a cave that looked lived in, but was currently empty save for himself. He shifted again when he felt something… strange near his ass. He turned to inspect it, only to pause as he heard movement. 

“Oh, that would be me,” the new voice called. Logan turned towards the voice and his eyes widened as he saw a naga slither in, a smirk on its face. “I fucked you dry and full of my cum, and slipped something in there to keep all that cum in there.” 

“Why?” Logan hissed, tugging furiously at the ropes. “What possibly could have been the purpose of that?” 

The naga rolled his eyes. “You were enjoying it, don’t even lie to me.” Logan’s eyes narrowed, and the naga continued. “Plus, it’s just something fun to try.” 

“Not on someone who didn’t want it,” Logan hissed. The naga rolled his eyes again and slithered forward, depositing Logan’s missing clothes in front of him. 

“Well, I’m done with you anyway. I’ll even return you to your friends, if you want.” 

“You know where they are?” Logan gasped, eyes widening. The naga chuckled, displaying his fangs. 

“Oh, yes I do. They’ve been looking for you for a few hours now. They’re fairly close by, too.” Logan strained against the ropes again, desperate to leave, and the naga chuckled, sliding closer. 

“Careful, sweetie,” he crooned. “Don’t get too excited.” 

“Let me out,” Logan growled, and the naga huffed before sliding behind him and pulling out the plug, allowing semi-warm liquid to run down Logan’s legs. 

“There. I’ll untie you and allow you to get dressed.” The naga did just that before quickly slithering over to the entrance, watching Logan as he wriggled into his clothes. When Logan was done, he stalked towards the entrance, fully intent to leave and forget this ever happened. 

“Oh, you forgot something,” the naga drawled. Logan spun around, eyes blazing, but all anger died in his throat as his gaze met the swirling, glowing, golden eyes of the naga. 

“ _ Forget everything that happened. _ ” Logan nodded, in a haze, before he was brutally shoved out the door. In a fog, he walked back out into the forest, stopping on the exact spot the naga had taken him yesterday… 

And then he snapped back to reality, frantically blinking. What had just happened?

“Logan!” he heard his friends call, and he turned to meet them, blinking in confusion. Virgil skidded up to him, panting, before pulling him into a hug. 

“You were gone for a day, I was so worried! What happened?” Logan’s eyes widened as his brain processed this. A whole day? He’d been gone for that long? What had happened? 

“I… have absolutely no idea,” he whispered. “I genuinely do not know.” 


End file.
